Heir of Destruction: Hermione Salazar 1
by Slytherin.At.Heart53
Summary: Hermione Granger knew what being with her "parents". Soon, her family is torn away as death takes them and she has to get used to the idea of being Hermione Salazar once again. But who does she turn to when her friends turn their backs on her?Who knows!:
1. Chapter 1

So….first story! :D tell me what you thinkkkkk! Please and thank you J

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger stood smiling as she stood in front of her mirror. Her body had finally filled out and she looked great. Her breasts had gone up a few sizes and were now a C cup. Her waist had thinned, giving her hips and her butt…well it was naturally big. In a few words…she was HOT. Smiling her pearly white smile Hermione skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom! What is for break-" Hermione stopped talking when she reached the kitchen. Her voice seemed to have run away and left her body. The blood drained from her face and her hand flew up to her mouth. Tears sprang up to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey baby girl!" Her mom smiled at her obliviously. "This is Sal Rin, he says he is one of the new professors at your school and had something to ask you." The man stepped forward and began to talk.

"I suppose it would be alright if we spoke privately? The matters are to be student-professor confidential." Mrs. Granger nodded and turned back to the burning pancakes on the stove. She began to switch between the frying bacon and then the scrambling eggs, unaware of the awed stare Hermione kept giving Sal. She began to hum slightly.

"Come along then, _Hermione_." The way he said her name snapped Hermione out of her reverie and anger soon replaced the shock that had been running through her veins previously. Sal walked over to the next room. He sat on one of the couches and leaned back, staring at Hermione, waiting for her to speak. And speak. She. Did.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" Her sharp words hissed at Sal. Sal smirked cockily.

"Oh come now, you can't honestly say you didn't miss your bro-"

"No! I didn't actually!" Hermione cut him off. "You aren't supposed to be here. You aren't _wanted_ here. Sal stood up abruptly at her last statement.

"Well guess what, Alina! I _am _here." Hermione shushed Sal as he enunciated the Alina.

"My name is no longer Alina, _Sal!_" Sal froze as his name rolled off her tongue. Tension formed in the air. Sal released a breath of air and fell back on the couch. His anger seemed to be gone.

"You know the deal Lina!" Hermione glared at the nickname. "You know how this is going to happen."

Hermione exhaled. She hated this because she _did_ know what was going to happen. And she didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. She glared at Sal before walking upstairs. She didn't want to watch.

Sal Rin stalked towards Anne Granger. He held his arms behind his back, twirling his wand. It was drawing circles in the air as he got closer and closer to his next victim. He would get Evan Granger when he got home from work. Smirking, the sneaking man pulled his wand out from behind him and muttered the deathly spell.

"Avada Kedavra."

Darkness engulfed the dark and lonely street. Two figures were walking almost shoulder to shoulder. While one of the figures shoulders were straight and yelled out proud, the other was slumped over as if in pain.

Hermione glared up at the sky from where she was hunched. She sighed and shook her head before directing her anger towards Sal. This is all his fault. She decided to speak first.

"You killed my family." The statement broke the air and caused the following silence to be a tense one.

"We both knew it would come to this Alina." Hermione glared at Sal.

"Well I don't agree to it anymore! They were my family! They _loved_ me! For me Sal!" Suddenly Sal turned and held Hermione by her shoulders.

"No! They _loved_ the idea of you. Not you Alina. You aren't Hermione Granger and you know it." Sal's words stung and Hermione jerked her shoulder out of his hand.

"That isn't true Sal..." Hermione's voice was subdued and her head hung low, her hair falling over her eyes and shoulders. Screaming up at the sky, Sal grabbed Hermione into a hug.

"You don't want to think it is true Hermione...but it is. You need to learn this. You weren't this attached to Jenny and Le-" Hermione cut him off sharply.

"That was different. That foster family was...just weird." They both knew what she was talking about. "Besides, they hadn't been aware of my being a witch."

Sal nodded and keeping his arm around her shoulder they began to walk down the road until they reached a deserted forest. Branches entangled themselves with each other making it impossible to see in the forest. The two struggled to get in before turning to each other. Sal opened his arms for Hermione.

"Come on Hermione." She held her wand as she wrapped her small arms around Sal's waist.

With a small _pop!_ the two of them dissipated into the air.

**A/N Wadyaaaa think? ;) COMMENT! Plz? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry! I know it's been a while. I promise to be updating more frequently. Sal will refer to Hermione as Lina or Hermione, but I will refer to her as Hermione. As the story progresses this may change. Also! I imagine a young Raoul Bova as Sal, and a young Evangeline Lilly for Hermione at this point in the story. J

Chapter Two:

Hermione's POV

A small pop landed Hermione and Sal in the middle of a dark alleyway. Lights danced a little ways down at the opening between the two brick buildings they were residing in.

Hermione ripped herself away from the tall man and glared, arms crossed against her chest. She had forgiven him but she was still mad and she planned on letting him have it. Sal rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.

"You are not one of them. You are part of _this_ family. Get your priorities straight Lina or I'll make them straight for you." Tears welling up in her eyes, Hermione pushed Sal away from her.

"You don't know anything Sal!" Her voice echoed throughout the alleyway. "You left me! I learned to live without you so do not touch me and don't tell me what to do!" Her chest was heaving and anger flashed in her brown eyes. Sal stiffened and watched as the charge of Hermione's magic literally pulsed in the air around them.

"Lina calm down." His voice was gruff and commanding. Hermione's eyes flashed again, and she threw her hands forward.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sal flew backwards and into the brick wall. Groaning from his slumped over position, he pressed his hand into his side. He would be bruising tomorrow.

Hermione stopped suddenly and stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. She took a tentative step forward.

"Sal..." Her voice was small and vulnerable. The crippled man held his hand up abruptly.

"Stop Alina… stop." He struggled to his feet and closed his eyes in pain. Hermione stood quietly, tears forming once more in her eyes. "This is why I came to get you. You've turned of age Lina…you need to learn to control your abilities."

Hermione groaned and bent her legs, placing her head in her arms which were resting on top of her knees. She was sobbing into her legs and soaking her pants. She stiffened when Sal grabbed her into his arms before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her back before standing her up and wiping the tears with his large hands. Hermione's sad brown eyes stared into his resilient green ones and she smiled ruefully.

"Sorry about hurting you." His body shook with laughter and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you are." His tone was sarcastic and caused her to roll her eyes. She froze and looked around the dark alleyway they were in. Boxes and crates littered the walls and she could hear the scattering of the rats crawling through pipes lining the tall buildings.

"Why did you bring us here?" Her voice was small again, with curiosity laced into it.

"I knew you would make a scene; you didn't seem angry enough when we left the Granger home. But come on, we should get going." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes tightly as she felt the squeezing feeling of apparition.

They landed in front of a grand two-story house. The outside was daunting and stood tall. A dark door creaked open upon their arrival and they stepped inside. Dust lay on every surface they could see. Spider webs graced corners and it was eerily silent.

"Well… you certainly kept the house in shape." Hermione looked pointedly at her taller companion. He pouted and pushed her.

"I haven't been here in centuries, don't blame me. Blame the house elves." Hermione pushed Sal and called out into the house.

"Cookie! Crème!" Her call wasn't answered. "Where are the house elves?" Sal rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see…" Hermione glared. "I was staying at Rowena's and the Ministry took possession of the elves." Hermione paused and smiled teasingly.

"You were staying at Rowena's were you?" She smiled gleefully and teased him mercilessly while they settled in. Hermione climbed the grand staircase and walked down a long hallway before coming to a stop at the end. She pushed open a white door and leaned on the door frame, taking everything in.

A small white desk was situated in the corner of the large room. A queen sized bed lay in the center, plush green blankets hugging it. On the side of it was a grey nightstand which matched the grey walls. Across from the bed was a large window overlooking the entire property. Gripping her bags in her hand, Hermione stepped into the room and applied a few scourgify spells to clean up. Her room looked as new as the day it was presented to her.

Deciding to take a shower, she stood under the powerful jets of water and got lost in her thoughts. She knew Sal would come for when she turned of age, she'd just been hoping it wouldn't happen any time soon. It was hard to grasp. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, was actually the little sister of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione snorted and washed her hair silently. She could imagine Harry and Ron's reactions now. Harry would think she was kidding and Ronald would—well he would blow his top. Hermione squeezed her eyes tight. She would have to tell them the whole story.

Once she was dressed and ready for bed, Hermione climbed another staircase and knocked on a green door. A muffled "come in" was all it took and she entered her brother's room. He was sitting at a mahogany desk which lay on the right on his large king sized bed. His bed was covered in black and green duvets. He smiled at her and stopped writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Lina." Hermione smiled softly at the name. Alina Merope Slytherin. She grimaced at her full name before plopping down on the soft bed.

"I was thinking… about my identity.." Sal stopped and looked over, giving her his full attention. "I don't think it's a good idea to reveal it. Craven is still searching for me and you Sal. It just isn't safe.. but I do think that I should tell Harry and Ron.." her voice trailed off as she saw her brother's face. He looked wary.

"Lina those boys wouldn't be able to handle this and you know it. I honestly don't know why you and Draco or Blaise didn't unite." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?! They have no idea who I am." Sal stroked his chin thoughtfully and his eyes lit up.

"Lina! We still haven't removed the charm. Of course the boys didn't recognize you, you look nothing like yourself." He poked her and then turned to get his wand. "Can I remove it? I can't wait to see what you look like after all these years."

Hermione laughed and nodded. She stood at the edge of his bed, facing him and closed her eyes. She heard her brother murmur a spell and could feel it wrapping around her body. It snaked up around her neck, then her head and poured down her body. She shivered gently and opened her eyes.

Sal grinned and held up a mirror.

"I'd say you got my good looks!" Hermione touched her hand to her face and watched the mirror. She was gorgeous. Green eyes were opened wide against her pale skin and midnight black eyelashes wrapped around her eyes. Her hair was also black as night and lay in curls that rolled down her back. She had pretty much the same body as before, though she suspected a little thinner. Her baby fat was gone from her face and in its place stood high cheekbones. Her lips were thin and slightly long, though that didn't take away from their delectable quality. She smiled revealing straight white teeth and deep dimples.

Sal was right. They shared very similar qualities. Their eyes were both green, though slightly different shades. Both adorned raven black hair they'd acquired from their mother and they shared a similar facial structure when it came to the high cheek bones. Removing her hand from her face, Hermione turned to Sal and grinned.

"I have to admit I missed my hair." Hermione ran her fingers through the large curls and watched as her hair slid smoothly away from her. She paused and sighed looking Sal in the eyes. "You have to change me back.."

Sal groaned and threw his face into his hands, his shoulders slightly hunched. Exasperated he brought his head up and rolled his eyes.

"Lina, we are more powerful than Craven now. It's been decades!" At her pointed look he gave in and replaced the spell with a new one. Hermione Granger was back and his sister was gone.

"I know it's been decades but as of my birthday, I have only a year to.. you know." Hermione made a strange motion with his hands but Sal understood what she was saying.

Rubbing his forehead he sighed.

"I know. Okay, fine how about this; you tell your friends or whatever. If they throw a fit, then you have to make sure they don't tell. Don't use an obliviate either because your powers have heightened considerably since you turned of age." Sal's voice was stern and clipped. "Understood?"

Hermione nodded her agreement to the plan and then grabbed her brother into a hug. Sure, she was mad that he killed the only family to ever accept her, but he was still her only family left and the most important thing was that they were together again.

Sal ruffled the top of her hair and then pulled back, holding her shoulders in his hands.

"About your situation Lina…" His voice trailed off as he thought of what Hermione would have to do. "We're going to figure something out." Hermione nodded and then spoke up, her face thoughtful.

"We just need to find someone willing to do this for me..." She tapped her finger against her pursed lips and murmured. ".. But who?" Sal grinned from his position next to her and teased.

"Maybe Draco Malfoy would do it." Hermione grabbed a pillow from the bed and slammed it into her brother's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! So, I noticed a lot of people followed the story and if you follow I just want you guys to comment or favorite or anything like that. I want to know your guys' opinions and see what you guys think will happen. Okay?! Okay. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter Three:

Hermione's POV

Harry's deep, emerald eyes stared vacantly into Hermione's own. His lips were pressed together tightly, and his eyebrows pushed together as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ronald look the same, except his face was literally red, his anger already beginning to show. Hermione hesitated from the couch she was sitting on, across from the boys.

"I know this is – "Harry held up his hand and cut her off. He frowned.

"You're a Salazar?!" His voice croaked and Ron stood up, flipping the coffee table, which lay between them, over. Hermione flinched and nodded before trying to explain.

"You don't understand Harry. Guys, I couldn't –"

"Couldn't what?! Mention that you were heir to my worst enemy?!" Harry's voice boomed and beside him Ron sneered.

"You used us! You used us to get close to Harry so you could spy! You're a bloody traitor!" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes at Ron's words. Harry nodded his agreement, his eyes ablaze.

"You betrayed me Hermione.." Harry pointed to the door of Grimmauld Place. "Get out."

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed as tears openly fell from her eyes.

"OUT!" His voice echoed and Hermione stood up, slowly backing away from the two, towards the door.

Hermione clutched her where her heart was on her chest as the heard the slam of the door. She swore she could hear the moldings around its frame cracking under the force of the door shutting. Her frizzy hair was all over the place, her face a blotchy red. She groaned softly before standing up straight and facing the empty and dark street. She had gone to visit the boys just a week before school started and she was hoping they'd take the news well. Her brother was actually right this time. Shaking her head, her thoughts strayed to the boys again. If they wanted to be difficult and contemptuous, she would keep herself standing tall. She was Alina Merope Salazar for crying out loud! She'd be bloody damned if she let anyone affect her the way her best—_ex _best friends—did. Sure, she would still care, but that didn't mean that she would let them see that.

Hermione stood up and turned, apparating from her spot instantaneously. Once she found herself back in front of her and her brother's home, she stalked up the driveway, he feistiness and determination fueled from the boys.

"Sal, I'm ho—"stopping short, Hermione examined the situation before her. Sitting on the deep emerald couch that lay in their living room was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Her brother was nowhere in sight. Draco sneered and Blaise raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Mudblood what do you think you're doing here?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the petty insult before speaking.

"I do believe this is my house Malfoy." Her tone was venomous. "Where is Salazar?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Blaise smirked at Draco's remark.

"Malfoy I swear if you do not tell me right now, I will… I will—"Hermione heard a throaty chuckle from behind her. Whirling around she shoved her finger in her smiling brother's face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sal grabbed her finger with his fist and twisted it back, until Hermione snatched it away. He shoved her towards the couch and sat her next to the boys.

"Would you calm down? I figured since you were telling Potter and Weasley, we could tell Blaise and Draco as well." Hermione shot him death glares while Draco and Blaise sat with confused looks on their faces. Draco had a slight pout in his lips, as if put out that he didn't know what was going on. As usual, Blaise just had an eyebrow raised, though confusion shone in his eyes. Clapping, Salazar whipped his hands towards Hermione in a show-case manner.

"Gentlemen, meet—well re-meet—my lovely little sister, Alina."

**A/N **

**I know this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to put something up for you guys, I promise, they will get longer though! Please read and review!**


End file.
